Little RedRiding Hood, Vongola Style!
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Part of Fairytale Series. Little Red-Riding Hood, Vongola style! While Walking to Grandma Sawada's house, Tsuna meets two men. One with pineapple hair, the other with the desire to 'bite people to death'. What will happen next? 6927 & small hints of 6918


Reina: Ohayo, miina! And welcome to the 3rd story in the Reborn Tale series.

Fran: Reina started the series just last week. Or was it a few days ago?

Bel: Ushishishi. Amnesia, froggy?

Fran: What?

Bel: Never mind.

Reina: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Cinderella and Rapunzel based one. Now, it's time for the next one. Which is...

Reina/Fran/Bel: LITTLE RED-RIDING HOOD!

Fran: Vongola style!

Reina: Hai-Hai, that is correct. Unlike the other two, this one is strictly Vongola. And again, there is a twist!

Fran: Yes, a twist. Because having one of the Vongola eat Tuna 10th would be cannibalism. Which is illegal, I'm sure.

Bel: Ushishishi. Here are the roles the peasants are playing.

--------

**Character Roles:**

Tsunayoshi Sawada - Little Red

Nana - Little Red's Mother

Rokudo Mukuro & Hibari Kyouya - Wolves

Wood Cutter - Ryohei Sasagawa

-------

Reina: O-ho, what's this? Two wolves?

Fran: Reina couldn't decide which out of the two should play the role of the wolf. So she chose both.

Reina: Hai-Hai! I did!

Bel: Ushishishi. The prince wonders how this story turned out.

Reina: I'm sure all of my readers do too! So...

Reina/Fran/Bel: READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

Fran/Bel: PS!

Reina: Ah, for some unknown reason, the proper genre for this story won't show. So I have no choice but to inform you all. This fic is...

Reina/Fran/Bel: General/Humour!

Reina: Now enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

****

Little Red-Riding Hood, Vongola Style!

Once upon a time, in the town of Namimori, there lived a young boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had low test scores and even lower self esteem. Everyone called him 'no-good Tsuna'. Every time he went out, he would wear a red riding cloak. This cloak meant a lot to him because it was made by his grandmother who lived in a forest not far from the town. One day, while looking at the cloak, Tsuna thought about his grandmother and how long it had been since he last saw her. Tsuna stepped into the kitchen ,where his mom was washing the dishes.

"Um...mom" Tsuna said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Mm?" Nana muttered, not turning round from her washing up.

"W-would it be okay if I went to visit my grandmother?"

"Of course it would be okay, Tsu-kun. But why the sudden need to visit?"

"Ah...I just feel like it. I mean, It's been so long since I last saw her. And she must be pretty lonely in the woods, all by herself. And I can properly thank her for the riding cloak she made me"

"Okay then. Sure. And while you're getting ready, I'll pack some delicious treats in a basket for you to take to her"

"Hai"

Tsuna went upstairs to his room and grabbed his red-riding cloak. After he put it on, he looked at himself in his mirror. The red went well with his brunette hair. And it made him look even more cuter. Now done, Tsuna came back downstairs. Nana was waiting for him with a bag full of delicious treats, just as she said. Tsuna took the bag from his mother and peeked inside.

"Wow. Mom, those look delicious!" Tsuna said. "Where did you get them from?"

"The cake shop in town. Now, hurry up and leave" Nana said.

"Hai! Bye, mom" Tsuna said as he opened the front door.

"Bye, Tsu-kun. Be sure to deliver those goods to your grandmother safely, okay?" Nana called to him.

"Hai!"

And with that, Tsuna set off on his journey to his grandmother's house. It didn't take long to reach the forest where his grandmother lived. During his time in the woods, Tsuna came across beautiful flower. Now, Tsuna knew he wasn't supposed to dawdle, but he couldn't help but take a closer look at the flower. As he did, he listened to all the sounds of the forest. The sound of the water at the small waterfall, the sound of frogs croaking, the sound of birds singing, and so on. Tsuna was enjoying his time in the woods so much, that he didn't notice the two shadows approaching behind him.

"Kufufufu" Came a chuckle. "What do we have here?"

"Ah!" Tsuna cried as he jumped at the voice and quickly stood up.

He turned round and came face to face with two men. Two, handsome men. One had a smile on his face that could make your heart melt, blue hair in the shape of a pineapple, a trident and mismatched eyes. The other had black hair, a stern face and a pair of tonfa's in his hands. A little yellow bird was perched on his shoulder.

"Don't be afraid. We mean you know harm" The one with mismatched eyes said.

"Speak for yourself. If he disrupts the peace in the forest, I'll bite him to death" The one with the tonfa's said, as he held them up for emphasis.

"HII!" Tsuna squealed in fear.

"Hiba-kun, that's no way to treat a girl. Especially one as cute as this"

"I'm not a girl" Tsuna spoke up. "I'm a boy. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Oh? My apologies, Tsunayoshi-kun. But I must say, you look rather delicious either way. Kufufufu"

Tsuna blushed at his statement.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rokudo Mukuro. And this, is Hibari Kyouya" Mukuro said.

"Hmph!" Hibari muttered as he was so swiftly introduced.

"H-hi" Tsuna said.

"So..." Mukuro began as he circled Tsuna. "What brings a cutie like you out here all alone? Hmm?"

Tsuna jumped again as Mukuro stopped and stood right in front of him. "I-I-I'm on my way to visit my grandmother!" Tsuna said.

"Oya, oya. And just where does your grandmother live, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked as he placed his hand under Tsuna's chin and brought his face closer. "Come on. You can tell me"

"Ah!"

Tsuna pushed himself away from Mukuro, who was about to kiss him. Mukuro chuckled at this, finding Tsuna's reaction cute. But when Tsuna pushed himself away from Mukuro, he had bumped into Hibari who was standing behind him.

"A-Ah!" Tsuna cried as he moved from Hibari and stood up properly. "G-g-g-g-gomenasai!"

Hibari, ignoring the apology completely, held up his tonfa's and faced Tsuna. Tsuna squealed in fear. But before Hibari could lay a hand on Tsuna, Mukuro blocked the tonfa with his trident.

"Oh?" Hibari muttered.

"Sorry, Hiba-kun" Mukuro said. "But I can't allow you to harm little Tsunayoshi-kun over there"

"Why not?"

"He shall become my new favourite toy. And I don't want my new favourite toy all tattered up and full of bruises. Tsunayoshi-kun is much to cute to harm"

"Get out of my way. I'm biting that herbivore to death!"

But Mukuro didn't budge.

"Oya? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Mukuro asked, as he pushed Hibari's tonfa towards him, and out of reach of Tsuna.

"Your reason for me not to harm him is stupid and pathetic" Hibari said as he tried to push Mukuro's trident away.

"But, Hiba-kun, you can't harm my toy. I need him for 'night time activities' "

"I said I'm biting the stupid herbivore to death!. So, don't get in my way, or you will suffer the same!"

"Promise?" Mukruo said seductively.

Hibari glared and pushed Mukuro away. But before he could attack, Tsuna spoke up.

"Um..." Tsuna began. "I have to go now. I'm already late. So, see you later!"

And with that, Tsuna ran off in the direction he was heading. Mukuro chuckled at this.

"Kufufufu. You certainly will, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukruo said. "Oh, Hiba-kun-WHACK!"

While Mukuro was distracted, Hibari had attacked him with one of his tonfa's. Mukuro fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Charming" Mukruo said as he placed a hand on his now bruised cheek.

Hibari smirked. "I never said I was going to let it go"

"If you've ruined my beautiful face, I'll sue you"

"Oh, please"

"I'm being serious. It's a crime to ruin a person's good looks. Especially someone as gorgeous as me"

Hibari turned his head away, not wanting to look at his pathetic acquaintance. Mukruo stood up and brushed himself off. He looked back at the direction Tsuna had ran off in and chuckled. Knowing that this particular chuckle actually meant something, Hibari turned back round.

"What twisted plan are you scheming now, herbivore?" Hibari asked.

Mukuro said nothing. He simply smirked and chuckled again, causing Hibari to raise a single eyebrow.

**……..….....….Somewhere In The Forest……..….....….**

Tsuna had safely arrived at his grandmother's house. A small white cottage with a few vines growing and cute little brown roof. Tsuna opened the gate and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Came a voice.

Tsuna was confused. The voice was unfamiliar to him, but he didn't think much of it. He stepped inside the small cottage and closed the door behind him.

"Grandmother?" Tsuna called

"In here, little one" The voice called from in the bedroom.

Tsuna headed towards his grandmother's bedroom and walked inside. There, in the bed, laid what Tsuna thought, was his grandmother, but was actually Rokudo Mukuro in disguise. Tsuna saw something different about his 'grandmother'.

"Grandmother?" Tsuna said.

"Yes" Mukruo said "It is I. Your grandmother"

"Grandmother, you're voice sounds...different. Is something wrong?"

"I just caught a little cold. Nothing to fret your pretty little head about"

Mukuro then gave a few fake coughs. Tsuna noticed a long black trident beside the bed.

"Grandmother" Tsuna said. "What's that trident doing there?"

At this, Mukuro immediately stopped coughing and gave a slight gasp. He turned to his trident. He had forgot to hide it.

"Ah, that is..." Mukruo said, trying to think of a good lie that sounded convincing. "That's for your Halloween costume. I thought you could go as a cute, little devil this year"

It was a good lie. Very convincing to, for Tsuna seemed to believe this. But Tsuna still had more questions.

"Grandma, what a long face you have" Tsuna said as he came closer to Mukuro.

"The better-looking I am, little one" Mukuro said.

"But Grandma, what a deep voice you have"

"The more sexier I sound, little one"

"But grandma, what mismatched eyes you have"

"The more individual I look, little one"

"But Grandma" Tsuna said, starting another question. "What pineapple shaped hair you have"

Mukuro's eyes widened at that sentence.

.......................Silence.......................

A dark aura seemed to emit from Mukuro. But it quickly disappeared as Mukuro remembered his plan and calmed down.

"Ah..." Mukuro began. "The more...individual I look, little one" Mukruo said.

"Grandma, you already said that" Tsuna said.

Mukuro blinked in surprised. "Ah, so I did" He said as he gave a short chuckle.

"Grandma, what a strange chuckle you have"

"The more cooler I seem, little one" Mukruo said.

Tsuna got closer and was now sitting on the bed, right in front of Mukuro. Mukuro smirked knowing his plan was working.

"Grandma, what a manly structure you have" Tsuna said.

"Kufufufu. The better to 'take you' with, little one" Mukuro said.

Tsuna became confused at that statement. He gasped as Mukuro dropped his illusion and returned to his normal self again. And before Tsuna could move, Mukuro had him pinned down to the bed.

"Kufufufu. You made it so easy, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said. "Were you waiting for me to do this, perhaps?"

Tsuna said nothing, as he was still in shock about what just happened.

"You look so delicious, Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro said. "May I taste you?"

And with that, Mukuro began to lean closer to Tsuna. Terrified, Tsuna screamed. Tsuna's scream was so loud that it reached even the deepest parts of the forest. Somewhere in the forest, a wood-cutter names Ryohei Sasagawa was chopping down logs of wood, when he heard the scream.

"That was an extremely loud scream!" Ryohei said.

Ryohei left his wood and ran to where the scream came from. When Ryohei reached the house, he stepped into the bedroom and saw Tsuna in Mukuro's grasp.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei shouted.

And just like that, he punched Mukuro and sent him flying into the closet. Mukuro was caught off guard so he had no time to conjure up an illusion. Tsuna quickly got off the bed and ran to stand beside Ryohei.

"Ryohei" Tsuna said. "Thank you!"

"No problem, Sawada!" Ryohei replied.

With a small 'creak', the closet door opened and out came the _real_ grandma Sawada. She was tied up with rope and her mouth, covered with duck tape.

"Grandma!" Tsuna cried.

Tsuna and Ryohei quickly ran to her aid. Ryohei untied the rope from her body while Tsuna gently took off the duck tape.

"Tsuna!?" Grandma Sawada said in surprise.

"Grandma, are you okay!?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, yes. I should think so"

With Tsuna and Ryohei's help, Grandma Sawada stood up.

"Grandma, I was so worried. I thought this man was going to...do stuff to me!" Tsuna cried.

"There, there, Tsuna. Everything's alright now" Grandma Sawada said.

Suddenly, Hibari entered the room.

"Ah, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said. "What are you doing here?"

Hibari didn't answer. He just walked over to Mukuro and kicked him, very hard. Tsuna, Ryohei & Grandma Sawada sweat dropped at this.

"Get up, herbivore. You're crowding" Hibari ordered.

Mukuro began to stir. Soon, he was fully awake. He sat up and rubbed his back.

"Ow. Hiba-kun, that hurt" Mukuro said. "Did you have to kick me so hard?"

"I told you not to come here in the first place, so it's your own fault" Hibari said.

"Hiba-kun, how can you say that?"

"Whatever. Let's go"

"No, wait" Mukuro said. "I've got to-ah!"

Mukruo was cut off as Hibari roughly grabbed the collar of his jacket and began to leave. Mukuro was still sat on the floor at the time so he was being dragged.

"Ah, Hiba-kun!" Mukuro said. "We can't leave yet. I still have to-"

"Save it. And from now on, stay away from Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family" Hibari said simply.

"Awww. You're no fun" Mukruo said. "Kufufufu. Are you still going to 'bite' me, Hiba-kun? You did promise after all-WHACK!"

And with that, Mukuro was silenced. Back at the cottage, Tsuna and Grandma Sawada were eating the delicious treats and drinking tea.

"I came to visit you because it had been so long since I last saw you" Tsuna explained.

"Oh, how very thoughtful of you, Tsuna" Grandma Sawada said. "I'm glad you came to see me"

And with that, Tsuna and his grandmother had a nice snack and a long chat.

The End.

* * *

Fran: Ah, I knew Master Mukuro was a pervert. And he always seems to go for the cute ones.

Bel: Ushishishi. That makes me wonder why he decided to take you on as his student.

Fran: Huh? What do you mean, senpai?

Bel: Ushishishi. What I mean, froggy, is that he's probably planning on ra-

SLAM!

[Door closes and Reina sits back down in her seat]

Reina: I have returned!

Fran: Where did you go, Reina?

Reina: To see Tsuna. I went to comfort him after his 'pineapple ordeal'.

Bel: Ushishishi. And?...

Reina: He's fine now. Nothing a little hug won't fix. Okay, now back to the story. What did everyone think of this one, huh? Do you think everyone got the right parts? Did you think having two wolves instead of one was a good idea? Did you-

Fran: Bel-senpai, what did you mean earlier?

Bel: Ushishishi. Isn't it obvious, froggy?

Fran: If it was, I wouldn't be asking.

Reina: Guys, we're in the middle of-

Bel: If the pineapple peasant chases after cute things, doesn't that make you wonder why he chose you as his student?

Fran: Because he thought I had potential?

Bel: Baka kaeru!

Reina: Guys...

Fran: Well, what do you mean, senpai?

Bel: Are you that oblivious to it, froggy!?

Reina: Guys!...

Fran: Oblivious to what, Bel-senpai?

Reina: Guys!

Bel: Silly, froggy. Ushishishi. The pineapple peasant probably chose you so that he could ra-

Reina: URUSAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!

.....................Silence.....................

Reina: That's better. Thank you.

Fran/Bel:......

Reina: Okay, now, back to the story. Erm...I'm not sure if I'm going to do another fairytale based story. I might. I'm not sure. Someone's already done the Frog Prince. I'm not surprised, really. I'm just wondering what other fairytales can be turned into Reborn tales. Maybe if I-

Fran: Bel-senpai, what were you talking about? I still don't get it.

Bel: Later, froggy. Ushishishi. The little writer-peasant doesn't want us to speak right now.

Reina: (Vein appears on forehead)

Fran: Writer-peasant?

Bel: Ushishishi. It kinda suits, don't you think?

Reina: Bel...

(Bel pauses and looks at Reina. A sweat drop appears on the side of his face as he notices the dark aura surrounding Reina)

Reina: (Glares daggers at Bel) One more word and I'll give you something to cry about.

Bel: Ushishishi. As if the prince is scared of silly little threats the writer-peasant makes.

Reina: (Still glaring, she holds up a shiny accessory. It just so happens to be Bel's tiara)

Bel: (Gasps, and feels around on head) When did you take it!?

Reina: (Smirks) Who knows?

Bel: Give that back!

Reina: No, I don't want to.

Bel: I demand that you give it back!

Reina: No, I still don't want to.

Bel: (Holds up a single knife) Ushishishi. Do or die, Reina. It's your call.

Reina: (Points in random direction) OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOUR BROTHER!?

Bel: (Takes out knives) Where!?

(Reina, with Bel's tiara still in her possession, quickly runs out the room)

Bel: Siel isn't here, Reina. Ushishishi. You're so blind.

Fran: No, senpai, you're just stupid.

Bel: What?

Fran: While you were distracted, Reina ran off with your cheap crown.

Bel: Tch! That writer-peasant's going to die. (Runs off after Reina)

Fran: Well, I guess it's just me, myself and I. Okay then, um....please read and review with your dying will! Thank god, I'm not being chased by some insane maniac.

(The room becomes filled with mist)

_????: Kufufufu. Don't be to sure, little one._

Fran: Master Mukuro!?

(The mist dies down and Rokudo Mukuro appears. Trident and all)

Mukuro: Little one, you reffered to me as a pervert, no?

Fran: Err....

Mukuro: Kufufufu. Well, If I'm such a pervert, you must be expecting me to do this...

(Mukuro grabs Fran by the waist and pulls him closer)

Fran: Err....I-I

Mukuro: And of course, you must be waiting for me to do this...

(Mukuro conjours up a bed and throws Fran on it. He pins Fran down)

Mukuro: Right?

(Fran suddenly disappears and becomes a broom. It was an illusion all along)

Mukuro: What? When did he-?

(Mukruo begins searching the room for Fran. But if you look out the window, you will see a teal haired boy running down the street like no tomorrow)

PS. 'Kaeru' means 'frog' in japanese.


End file.
